Only skin deep
by Those sadistic tendencies
Summary: *Reupload* Morgana and Morgouse are looking for vengence upon both Arthur and Merlin and have found the perfect plan to punish both of them. Merlin goes missing and arrives back in Camelot a long time later, but he is different, very different. Will this hollowed out, twisted, dangerous version of Merlin be able to resist his one new purpose - to kill Arthur? Major Merlin Whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Skin deep**

Icy cold snowflakes swirled in a cloudy night sky as the two hooded figures met by the marked oak. The branches whipped in the fierce winter winds around them as the sisters met and embraced under the silvery moonlight.

"Sister" greeted the blonde.

"How have you been Morgouse?" replied the ink haired sister smiling from under her midnight blue hood.

"Well, sister but we have much to discuss and little enough time to do it, someone will notice your absence otherwise." Morgouse pulled back from Morgana and stared directly into her light green eyes.

"I'm sorry for failing you sister" said Morgana, a scowl hooding her beautiful features. "There were. . . . Complications." Morgouse pushed a stray lock of hair back from her half-sister's pale face.

"Twas not your fault Morgana, you couldn't have foreseen his intervention" pacified the blonde witch soothingly. "But I have an excellent plan for dealing with our little saboteur." said Morgouse with a sinister smile playing on her lips.

Morgana`s frown lifted at her sister's sudden mirth and she returned with a twisted grin of her own. "Oh?"

"He will suffer first sister, and then he will do as we wish." Morgana`s and Morgouse`s smiles could not have glowed with any more malice.

"Merlin." said one sister.

"Merlin." agreed the other. Morgana smirk didn't leave her as she quietly glided back to Camelot castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in a small, dark room within the mighty castle of Camelot, a raven haired boy awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright in his bed, panting heavily and covered in a clammy sweat. Merlin wasn't sure what had awoken him; he listened for a few moments, wondering if the great dragon was calling him once more. Nothing. He heard nothing, other than Gaius's muffled snoring coming from the other room. As Merlin lay back down on the rickety bed frame he knew that whatever had woken him so sharply was not anything good. He had only woken like this once before - when the great dragon had tried to call him to fulfill his debt. The young warlock shuddered as he thought of how that had ended; with Camelot burning.

It was likely something to do with Morgana and Morgouse; it usually was. After foiling their latest attempt on Arthur's life, a rather sticky situation which had involved poisoned blades and magical traps set in the forest where Arthur had been hunting; though the plot had been significantly less ingenious than what Merlin usually had to deal with, it had taken him by surprise and had nearly succeeded if it hadn't been for Merlin's own quick reflexes and a convenient slowing down of time. However, he had expected a longer reprieve before the witch sisters made another attempt on Arthur's life.

 _Just great_ he thought as he drifted into an unnerved and fitful sleep. _Why can't I have one week without an ominous warning of some kind?_


	2. Thin ice

**Thin Ice**

Merlin hated winter. He hated the cold, the difficult task of keeping the fires going, the knee deep snow on hunting trips. But most of all Merlin hated the ice, it could coat itself to the cobblestones of the castle courtyard like a slippery, invisible slick - just waiting for someone as uncoordinated as Merlin to come along, ready to trip them. Which of course - it did. After a fitful night of tossing and turning, just like the three nights before, Merlin was exhausted, and that was without the mile-long list of chores that Arthur had given him.

Merlin picked himself up from the ground for what felt like the hundredth time that day, only to find that he now had a small audience. Arthur, Gwaine and several of the other knights were standing a few feat away - on the nice, dry part of the courtyard. All were grinning as they watched Merlin scramble to pick up the armour that he had just dropped. The manservant fixed his eyes on the ground as he quickly snatched up each piece, he could hear the Knights muffled laughter even from here. He knew that it wasnt anything malicous, but it didnt mean that it still wasnt embaressing.

The guffaws turned to a practical storm of hilarity as Merlin reached for the last piece of armour - only to slip forwards - straight into the Lady Morgana. Merlin landed awkwardly on top of Morgana as she shrieked, he hastily pushed himself off her before hesitantly offering her a hand. "I'm so sorry. .My Lady, I..t it was an accident." stammered the servant, avoiding her cold green eyes.

"You clumsy idiot Merlin!" shouted Morgana, refusing Merlin's proffered hand.

Suddenly Arthur was there, all soothing charm and gentlemanly manners. "Are you alright Morgana?" The blonde asked as he gently lifted her to her feet. Morgana scowled at Merlin

"No thanks to _him_ , why do you even keep that fool around Arthur?" Merlin's gaze flicked to Arthur, wondering how he would react to this most un- Morganaish behaviour. Usually Morgana was good at playing the innocent, sweet little king's ward, this was a rare lapse in her façade.

"Don't worry Morgana, Merlin is an idiot, but he means well." replied the king with a wry smile.

"He may _mean well,_ but he should still be punished, Arthur! I could have broken my neck!" growled Morgana with a fierce look upon her pale, elegant features.

"Morgana?" said Arthur, taken aback by the fierceness of her temper. Morgana ignored Arthur and stormed off, back into the castle, managing to make a tantrum look like a runway routine. Many of the knights couldn't take their eyes off of her. "You idiot Merlin." said Arthur exasperated, he smacked the manservant over the back of his raven haired head, causing him to give his master a scandalized look.

"Ow!" yelped the warlock, frowning questioningly at his friend, he didn't usually punish him for being clumsy unless it was serious.

"Once she gets in a temper, there's no telling what she'll do." explained Arthur, as he left Merlin alone to pick the armour back up. _You can say that again_ thought Merlin _Arthur has no idea. . ._


	3. Stuck in the middle

**Stuck in the middle**

That evening, in Arthur's chambers, as Merlin was busy helping the prince dress for that evenings feast, Arthur spoke up. "Merlin?" he asked as Merlin was searching through the prince's wardrobe _, he knew that shirt had to be somewhere.. ._

"Hmmm?" replied the warlock - preoccupied with his search.

"Does she always treat you like that?"

"Who?"

"Morgana"

Merlin paused his search and looked up in surprise - he didn't really think that Arthur would have noticed Morgana`s treatment of him. _After all he never even notices when_ he's _being a prat._

Arthur's gaze was on Merlin and it looked different - a touch concerned? "She was probably just upset, I did fall on her after all." reasoned Merlin, not wanting to get into the real reason, about Morgana being evil and her being in league with Morgause. That would just be dangerous and difficult. It was a strain to make excuses for Morgana sometimes, she had made her choice, no matter how hard it was for Merlin to now think of her as the enemy, he had to do so - she wanted Arthur dead, and protecting Arthur was his main priority at all times. `

"Probably" agreed Arthur, but he didn't look too convinced as he pulled his Camelot red shirt over his blonde head.

"Arthur" The prince turned his head slightly at the sound of Merlin's hesitant tone. "She's never been like that before and I'm sure it wont happen again. don't worry about me" lied the manservant smoothly.

It seemed to do the trick however, Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and grinned at his servant

"Worried? About you? don't be an idiot Merlin." He then went to leave the room, as usual Merlin followed him close behind, feeling slightly guilty.

When Arthur and Merlin entered the great hall and Arthur had taken his accustomed place at the head table. Morgana sat down next to the king - not in her usual spot on the other side of where Uther used to sit. Arthur, along with every other man in the room stared. Morgana was dressed in a blood red velvet dress that plunged far too low to be legal and that clung to her figure very flatteringly. She smirked.

Merlin didn't like the witch sitting this close to Arthur, it would be so easy for her to just slip something into his drink or mutter a spell that Merlin wouldn't be able to save him from. But nothing like that happened. As the night wore on, goblets clinked and plates were cleared and Morgana made pleasant chatter with a man that Merlin knew she despised and wanted dead. Her attention was completely focused on the conversation and her food, until she caught Merlin's eye. A cool smile twisted the corners of her red painted lips and her frosty green eyes sparked with triumph. Morgana then excused herself from the table and left the room.

"Merlin" said Arthur as they left the hall a half hour later. "Morgana wants to talk with you - in her chambers, now." there was definitely a sour edge to Arthur's tone, Merlin noticed with a smothered smile. "She probably just wants to apologise for earlier." muttered the blonde prince - seemingly more to himself than to Merlin. "Don't take too long - I'm not lifting the curfew just for you."

 _Well this day just keeps on getting better and better_ thought Merlin bitterly. He trudged off to the Lady Morgana`s chambers.


	4. Mirror, mirror

**Mirror, mirror**

Morgana stared at her reflection in her golden gilt mirror. Her own pale, perfect face stared back at her - pale green eyes, pouting red lips and smooth creamy skin, all accented well by thick dark lashes and inky black hair. Gwen had pulled her hair back into two silky black plaits, with the rest of her hair cascading down her back. Perfect.

Morgana`s satisfied smirk straightened into a humble and apologetic expression as she heard a tentative knock at her chamber door. "Come in." she called. Merlin's head poked around the door and he cautiously took a step into the room. Funny, he looked just like a deer who knew there was a hunter nearby. Cautious, tentative.

"My Lady?" said Merlin "You wanted to see me?" Morgana smiled at him warmly and gestured to the seat at the table, the serving boy started - he was obviously unnerved by her hospitality. He didn't move.

"I know you are probably a bit nervous of me after this morning. I wanted to apologise." said Morgana in her most friendly voice, which nearly reached her eyes - nearly. "Why don't you sit down?"

"What do you really want Morgana?" demanded Merlin "We both know you didn't get me here to apologise." Morgana`s eyes turned slightly more frosty and her smile turned sickly-sweet.

"Sit down, Merlin."

"Why?" he frowned

"Just sit down, I want to talk to you."

Merlin frowned in indecision for a moment and then shook his head, he obviously didn't trust her at all.

"Suit yourself - at least have a drink." Morgana wandered over to the table by which Merlin was stood, she picked up the pitcher of wine and poured two goblets, carefully so that he could see her doing it. "I wanted to explain to you a few things." she began "Firstly, I don't really owe any allegiance to Morgause."

"Oh really?" Merlin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Morgana turned abruptly to face him, she had tears glittering like the sea in her crystal coloured eyes.

"I'm trapped Merlin! I have magic - I can't live under Uther`s rule forever, but Morgause is my only other option! She's crazy but she's all I've got!" She rushed over and embraced a rather surprised Merlin - he froze and then reluctantly and awkwardly patted her back. "What am I meant to do Merlin?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry. . . Morgana . . I didn't realise" stuttered the manservant, he drew her back so that he could look into her face - whatever he saw there must have convinced him that she was being honest, he still looked confused, but sympathetic enough for this to work. _Fool._

"I'm sorry Merlin . . Its just so much, I cant talk about this with anyone . . But you. You understand." Morgana gently dabbed at her eyes and went back to the table, she picked up both goblets and went back to Merlin. "Have a drink, I know I need one" she passed him the goblet which he took. He stared down at it, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Morgana asked - worried he would notice something was wrong.

"I've never had wine before - except when I drank it for Arthur, and that was poisoned." Merlin choked out a laugh "There's a little voice in my head, screaming at me not to drink it." Morgana chuckled.

Merlin shrugged and raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip of wine. "You should have listened to that little voice in your head Merlin." He gasped and took a stumbling step backward, clutching at his head with one hand, the other flying out to try to steady himself against the table. Merlin's eyes flashed a weak coloured gold and then rolled back into his skull and he collapsed. Morgana smirked.


	5. Sweet dreams?

**Sweet dreams?**

Merlin hated the cold. So when the first thing he felt when he awoke was an icy chill, that had seeped deep into his bones - he was not a happy bunny. Merlin groaned quietly, his whole body ached - especially his head, but he guessed that it was probably his own fault - he should have taken the chair that Morgana had offered, would have made the fall less painful. Expecting the worst, Merlin cracked open his eyes slowly and once his sapphire eyes had accustomed to the dim light, Merlin saw that he was in a small, darkened cave.

As he had expected, from previous experience and sheer bad luck, Merlin found that his wrists were chained to a metal hoop above his head. He was hung about half a foot off the rocky ground - that explained the aching in his shoulders. The warlock tugged experimentally on his shackles, unfortunately they were strong and well secured. _Damn it._

 _How do I always seem to end up in situations like this?_ Merlin sighed and glanced around the room - he appeared to be alone in the dank, frigid cave. He shivered - where had his shirt and jacket gone? He was dressed only in his scarlet neckerchief and trousers - his boots and socks were gone too. He felt very vulnerable and knew that being half naked never meant anything good when being captured. The thought of someone undressing him while he was unconscious was creepy at the least. Especially as it seemed to have been Morgana who had taken him. Why had he been taken in by the crocodile tears and pretty face? _Damn his kind heart._

" _Abricaþ benda"_ muttered the boy - nothing happened. He felt no familiar, warming surge of magic, no shackles falling loose. This was bad. Very bad. Morgana must have subdued his magic somehow - did she know? This was so very, very bad.

"Sweet dreams?" asked a voice from nearby, Morgana and Morgause practically glided into view, both were wearing nearly identical, self satisfied smirks. Morgana was wearing the same crimson dress as before, Morgause was wearing the same dress but higher cut and in ice blue. _Weird_ thought Merlin _they even seem to move together, how could I_ not _have ever realised that they were related?_

"Not feeling too talkative are we?" said Morgana - he just glared. "Oh, you're not upset because I tricked you are you Merlin?" crooned the witch with a soft laugh. " _Oh help me Merlin!_ I'm _so trapped here!"_ she shrieked in a girly impersonation of continued to glare - he remained silent, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of her much he hated her right now and how stupid he felt for putting himself in this situation.

"Enough taunting sister, we have an important job for Merlin don't we?" interrupted Morgause with yet _another_ smirk. The blonde's eyes were much calmer than her sister's, but somehow far more scary. There wasn't any feeling in those cold brown eyes. Nothing at all.

"We want you to kill Arthur." said Morgause simply. Merlin gaped, _that_ was what they wanted? Why did they think he would ever do anything to hurt Arthur? Even if they tortured him to within an inch of his life - he would _never_ betray Arthur.

"No." stated Merlin with a fierce look in his sapphire coloured eyes.

"It wasn't a request Merlin." chastened Morgause. "You will kill Arthur, whether you want to or not. You will have no choice. By the time I'm finished - you will _need_ to kill him. You wont be able to stop yourself."

Morgause produced a silver bracelet and Morgana took off her own and handed it to her sister, they both then began to chant in the language of the old religion - _"Derreta a prata. facelo para a miña vontade. facelo fluír e canalizar a miña enerxía. queimar a carne e marca a conta, ligando a súa vontade de ser o meu."_

Both bracelets turned red hot and melted in Morgause's hand, she withdrew it and the molten silver floated and flowed in the air for a moment - like an eerie metal snake. The rather beautiful image was shattered however, as the silver seemingly came to life and darted towards Merlin - latching itself onto the skin at his neck. He screamed harshly at the violent burning agony that spread across his skin, and knew no more.

 **Poor Merlin! Always thr brunt of the punishment! But, oh well. Hope people are enjoying this fanfic - thank you to my sole reviewer - you're awesome! Please read and review - tell your friends - trying to get 100 reviews on a single fic - my best is 51 so far. But anyways, i digress, LOYA**


	6. New scars and old

**Old Scars and new.**

The rain was glittering outside Arthur's window as he stared out into the stormy night. Drops of the downpour were splattering against the patterned glass, it was rather mesmerizing. The only sounds that Arthur could hear were the pattering of rain and the quiet clattering of plates as George cleared away his dinner. It had been so long since he had heard Merlin's usual racquet as he cleared away anything.

"Will there be anything else sire?" asked George in his usually dull voice. When Arthur didn't reply, George simply bowed and left the room, the door clicked shut behind him. Arthur looked past the rain spotted and out into the blurred city beyond. After about an hour, Arthur decided that he may as well go to bed - he knew that what he was waiting for wasn't going to turn up over night. _Merlin isn't coming back - pull yourself together._ After all the boy was only a servant, and not a very good one at that, there was no reason to miss him. But there was.

The prince missed Merlin's good humor, his stupid insults his kind heart, his unwavering loyalty and his companionship - he had taken it all for granted. And now it was gone. Merlin was gone. As Arthur clambered into his rich red four-poster bed and blew out his candle - he felt the numbness settle back in. There had been no sign, no note, no trace of him –he hadn't run away –Merlin would have at least left a note. The only other conclusion Arthur could come to was that he had been kidnapped, but no matter how many times Arthur had taken the knights off in search of his friend… they still hadn't found him.

And somewhere deep in the city, there stirred a shadow in the black. It flitted from doorway to doorway, but not in any coordinated way, it stumbled through the mud soaked streets in a rather drunken fashion but still quicker than any other person would have. Sir Gwaine noted that the figure was moving a bit like him after a few too many pints. But how many drunkards would be stumbling through the city gates in the middle of the night, dressed in a long black cloak with the hood drawn up?

Night watch was never very fun, especially not on cold, miserable nights like this one. Gwaine would much rather be sitting in The Rising Sun, with a pint in his hand and a pretty girl on his lap. But this is what joining up with the knights meant, no fun… or at least not _as much_ fun. Ever since Merlin had disappeared, there hadn't really been any reason for Gwaine to stay in Camelot, but he supposed that if his best friend ever did come back, he would come back here.

Gwaine was now walking a few feet behind the figure - who could easily be a dangerous sorcerer; even Gwaine knew to keep his distance from unknown, mysterious strangers. Well, most of the time anyway - he had made _that_ mistake enough to know that now.

Suddenly the figure staggered forward, collapsing against the wall of a shamble down house, the form of the person was trying weakly to stand but obviously couldn't. Gwaine took a step forward and then another. "Hello? Need some help over there?" called the knight. The figure froze.

Gwaine took the last few steps towards the person and put a hand on its shoulder and pulled them to their feet. The two stood for a moment, accessing each other. Gwaine noted that the figure was about a few inches taller than him, he - for now it was clear that the figure was probably male, was completely dressed in black. Black trousers, black shirt, black cloak and then dirt splattered brown boots.

The knight tried to look under his hood but the man's face was swathed in shadow.

"You alright?" asked Gwaine "You do know there's a curfew on? Orders of the king."

The man said nothing.

"Do you need some help getting home?"

The man still said nothing.

Gwaine was getting a bit unnerved by now, what was he meant to do? This guy obviously needed help, he could barely walk, but Gwaine couldn't help someone who he didn't even know the name of.

"Who are you?" inquired the knight, taking another step towards the man, who immediately took a counter step back. That was weird. "Take down your hood - now" he ordered, this guy might well be a criminal - why else would he hide his face?

"No." came a husky voiced reply from beneath the hood.

"I'm ordering you-" Gwaine's voice was cut off by a blow that came out of nowhere; he went flying backwards and into a wall. Suddenly the man's hand was at his throat, he choked, tearing at the stranger's arm for air. The back of the man's hand was glowing silver from long lines that were etched into his skin. The man's strength was superhuman. The last thing that Gwaine heard before he passed out was the husky voice say "Sorry mate."

 **Hello *waves* sorry its been a big delay again - new laptop ya see, took a while to get everything sorted out properly! Hoping as ever that you guys are enjoying the fic. Please R &R! Oh, and if you get where this is going, please don't ruin it for anyone else! And yes i may have got inspiration from a certain "unnamed" video game for some of the plot. Sorry, its cool idea - i had to "borrow" it.;)**


	7. A strange situation

**A strange situation**

It had been incredibly fortunate that it had been Gaius that found Sir Gwaine, lying unconscious - but then, it had been obvious that someone had wanted him to be found. After all, the knight had been left outside the castle gates. Once the elderly physician had gotten the other knights to bring Gwaine to his quarters, _that_ was when the situation began to get _really_ weird.

Gwaine had obviously been hit pretty hard upon inspection - he had three broken ribs to account for that, he had a bleeding head wound and burnt red marks around his throat. Gaius could not - in any of his hundreds of books, find any reference as to what manner of creature might have done this kind of damage. But then it could definitely not have been the work of any person. Magical involvement was immediately suspected when Gaius explained this to Arthur.

And when Gwaine awoke, there was stranger news still. "I was patrolling the lower town -" Arthur cut in

"You weren't by the castle gate?" The roguish knight winced as he shifted to a sitting position to take a vial of greenish liquid that Gaius proffered and frowned.

"No, why?"

"Gaius found you just outside the castle gate early this morning."

"That's weird." muttered Gwaine.

"Anyway, I was patrolling in the lower town and this hooded guy was stumbling about all over the street, I thought he might need help or might be pissed. So I went over and tried to help. He was acting real weird and wouldn't tell me who he was. He then hit me, out of nowhere - felt like I was kicked by a couple of horses, went flying into a wall."

Gaius frowned. Just hitting someone wouldn't have inflicted this sort of damage - especially not on a knight of Camelot in chain mail. This situation was just getting stranger and stranger. "The guy had weird tattoos though and he _apologised_ as he choked me." Gwaine shook his head in bewilderment.

"Thanks Gwaine, get some rest." said Arthur and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Gwaine grinned.

"I was kinda hoping you would say that."

"But no drinking." added Gaius sternly.

"Why do did you have to say _that?"_ groaned Gwaine. Arthur chuckled and left the room.

"Strange." muttered Gwaine, lying back down onto the patients bed, his breathing strained around his broken ribs.

"Hmm?" asked the old physician as he busied himself, tidying the room.

"Oh, nothing, its just that . . Why would someone attack me and then leave me somewhere where I could easily be found?" Gaius nodded and muttered - almost to himself,

"Yes. . I was wondering about that too. But at any rate - its seems that we have a dangerous sorcerer on the loose in Camelot."

 **Hi guys, sorry about the long delay (again), massive traumatic events going on atm, but I'll try to provide more regular updates from now on! I promise! Anyways, please read and review. LOYA!**


	8. Those that dwell in that dark night

**Those that dwell in that dark, dark night**

Gaius missed Merlin. He hadn't seen him in so long, when Arthur had first told him that Merlin had gone missing, a heavy lump had grown in his chest and every day that Merlin had not returned - that lump had grown. But Gaius knew that he was still handling his disappearance than Arthur was. When Morgana told Arthur that she hadn't seen Merlin since after he had gone to visit her, the old physician instantly knew that she had done something. But with no proof - Gaius could not accuse the king's ward of anything. It infuriated him beyond belief.

He was walking into the darker, less patrolled part of Camelot, to a patients house - he had received an urgent message about an hour ago, that there was a serious illness in a house around here. Sir Leon had offered to accompany him to the patients house, what with a dangerous sorcerer on the loose. But Gaius had politely refused, he had assured the kind knight that he would be quick and not to worry.

It was early dusk as Gaius reached the house that the note had mentioned, he was rather out of breath. _I'm not as young as I used to be_ thought Gaius wearily as he knocked gently on the house door. The door swung open at his touch. Odd. Gaius stepped forward cautiously into the house. Someone suddenly grabbed him out of nowhere, he heard the door slam shut and he was pressed against it, with a warm hand pressed over his mouth.

The old man looked up confusedly at his attacker - then blanched. It was the man that Gwaine had described. The man wore a hood pulled down low over his face and was a lot taller than him. Slowly the hand was removed from his mouth. Gaius frowned at the man "Who are you? And what do you want?" Gaius asked in a steady, low voice. The man stepped back from Gaius, hands raised - showing that he didn't mean any harm.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked again, a little louder this time. The man stared at Gaius for a full minute, then seemed to come to some sort of decision. He raised his hands up to his black hood and pulled it down. His face was paler then usual, and his sapphire eyes her a lot lighter than they were before - sort of silvery. It was Merlin.

"Gaius." rasped Merlin "Its good to see you again." Gaius gasped, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He rushed towards Merlin and tried to claim him in a hug - but Merlin took a huge step backwards. "No. Not a good idea." Gaius looked at him questioningly but said nothing of it, instead he asked.

"What happened to you Merlin?"

"I don't remember." said Merlin with a pained expression on his face. Somehow Gaius knew that his ward wasn't being entirely honest. "I don't even remember what they did to me but I know what the results were." he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, concerned at the lack of emotion in the boy's voice. Something was wrong with him, Gaius just wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him so sure, but he knew. Merlin needed his help.

"I'll show you" replied the Warlock with that same bitterness clear in his voice. He untied the catch of his cloak and let it fall to the floor, he then pulled off his black shirt and let that drop on top of the cloak. Gaius drew in a sharp intake of breath. Merlin's chest had lines of purest silver burned into the flesh, the flesh charred and angry looking, they swirled across the skin, up his chest, spreading across his shoulders and down his arms. There were some very painful looking branded lines working their way up his throat and onto his face. The Silver looked to have been branded into Merlin's skin, following the veins and bones underneath.

But the most different thing about Merlin's whole appearance was the lack of humor, the lack of hope in the boy's eyes. They were an eerie silver-blue color and didn't seem to have the mischievous hint as they used to. "Oh, Merlin, what have they done to you?" whispered Gaius.

"Can you help me Gaius?" asked Merlin in a quiet voice.

"Perhaps . . . I don't know what this even is . . .if you came back to-" Merlin cut him off with a shout

"No!" Gaius looked up at him in confusion.

"I can't find anything to help you if I can't examine the . . Markings properly." said the physician, trying to calm his agitated ward.

"Then I'm leaving." snapped Merlin and pulled his shirt back over his raven haired head.

"Merlin, wait!" The boy looked back at Gaius.

"I can't go to the castle Gaius." he said quietly

"I'll make sure that Arthur doesn't know you're here." Gaius stated knowingly, he knew that Merlin wouldn't want Arthur to see him like this. At the mention of Arthur's name however, something strange happened - Merlin's eyes blazed an intense silver and his whole body tensed. The marks visible at his throat and on his hands blazed with a blinding silver glow. Merlin's eyes snapped shut and he doubled over with a harsh yell of pain.

"Merlin?!" Gaius exclaimed and rushed forward to help. Merlin's eyes flicked open again and fixed, watering on Gaius

"Stay back." Gaius froze. "Go!" shouted the warlock. Gaius didn't move. _"Go!"_ Gaius ran.


	9. Night terrors

**Night Terrors**

" _You will kill Arthur, whether you want to or not. You will have no choice. By the time I_ _'_ _m finished - you will need to kill him. You wont be able to stop yourself._ _"_ _Morgause`s eyes are glowing with evil._

 _Morgause produces a silver bracelet and Morgana takes off her own, they both then began to chant in the language of the old religion -_ _"_ _Derreta a prata. facelo para a miña vontade. facelo fluír e canalizar a miña enerxía. queimar a carne e marca a conta, ligando a súa vontade de ser o meu._ _"_

 _Both bracelets turn red hot and melt in Morgause`s hand, she withdraws it and the molten silver floats, the silver comes to life and darts towards him - latching itself onto his skin._

 _And its burns. Oh how it burns. It burns with all hell fire. The molten silver flows over his skin, burning its way through his flesh with agonising slowness. He twists in his manacles, screaming hard. As the silver burns it way in agonizing lines across his body, Merlin yells harder and feels the skin on his wrists stripped away as he twists so hysterically._

 _He hears the two witch's laughter only as a vague, distant noise. And those words ring in his ears, in his head, in his very soul. "You will kill Arthur - You will have no choice." The words embed themselves into him with each agonizing minute, each torturing hour of burning, fiery, unbearable pain. He hears the voice whisper more words "Kill Arthur. Kill him and all this will stop. Kill him!"_

Merlin awoke with a yell and a blaze of silver light. His eyes don't register the shabby room he's in until the bed underneath him bursts into silvery flames. Merlin jumped quickly of the bed and muttered a spell _"Ningún lume."_ But then he remembered it was gone, he couldn't control his magic anymore - he couldn't control anything. It was like being trapped in his own body while someone else pulled the strings - for the most part anyway. Instead he picked up a bucket of water from nearby that he had been using a washbasin and threw it over the bed. The fire went out as quickly as it had come. _Damn magic fire._

Merlin sat back down on the sodden, smoking bed and put his head in his shaking, burning hands. The glowing of the markings began to subside and his eyes changed back to their nearly blue.

There was a soft knock at the door and Gaius poked his head around the door, "Merlin?" he called tentatively. The boy sighed and went over to open the door.

"You shouldn't be here Gaius." he warned "Its not safe . .to be near me." Gaius came into the room anyway - he was carrying two bundles, one of which turned out to be books and the other was .. .his neckerchief. "Gaius? Why did you bring this?" asked Merlin, picking up the fold of red material as if it might bite him.

"It was one of the few things that I managed to save." said Gaius, sorting the stack of books out onto the lonely looking table in the corner of the room.

"`Managed to save`?" repeated Merlin - confused. "You've been gone for a year Merlin, what did you think-" Merlin looked up sharply in shock

" _A year?!"_

"You don't know how long you've been gone?"

"As I said - I don't remember anything up until about two weeks ago."

Gaius frowned, flicking through dusty old volume, after volume. "Well, you've been gone a whole year and I decided to stop waiting." There was such a sadness in the old physicians eyes, it hurt Merlin to see it.

"I'm so sorry Gaius .. .I tried to get back but I couldn't face . . every time I even hear his name .. I loose control." Tears glittered in his sapphire-silver eyes. Gaius turned to face him.

"Is that to do with those markings?" he asked.

"Even hearing his name, even thinking it . . . I want to kill him Gaius. . How am I meant to see him - let alone protect him if I can't control myself. I WANT TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND!" Merlin collapsed to his knees in pain. _I'm broken_ thought Merlin _I'm a broken puppet._


	10. For the love of Camelot

**For the love of Camelot**

Arthur was suspicious. Not usually a great trait for a potential king to have in most kingdoms - but in Camelot. . it was pretty much a life saver. So when Arthur noticed that Gaius was looking a lot more preoccupied than usual, he decided to do a little bit of snooping. It was in this way that Arthur saw Gaius leaving the castle at the same time that he had for the last two nights. Arthur decided that he would investigate what the old physician was up to.

His suspicions had first been raised when he had noticed that Merlin's neckerchief was no longer by his bed stand, the prince told himself that he had only taken it so that he would have something to remember by. But he knew that it wasn't true, not only did it bring back fond memories of his lost friend, but it was also something that made him feel as if his manservant was still with him. Rather then just another person who his role as king had made Arthur give up on.

There were only two people who he thought would have taken the neckerchief - Gaius or Gwaine. And seeing as how Gwaine had been unconscious for the day before yesterday and bed ridden for yesterday, it only left Gaius. The prince was wasn't angry that Gaius had taken it - he understood that as Merlin's guardian, the old physician had more right to it than he did. No, it wasn't that he wanted it back, it was that there was a little voice in Arthur's head telling him that Merlin might not be gone. and Arthur clung on to that voice with all he had.

Thus, he was now following Gaius secretly into the lower town in the middle of the night. Gaius stopped about ten feet in front of him and knocked on the door of a small, shabby house. The door opened and the old man stepped into the house, closing the door softly behind himself. Arthur snuck forward so that he could see through the house window, he pressed himself against the wall of the house and then took a glance through.

The room was dark, lit by only one candle which Gaius had just lit, there was a table in one corner, a dilapidated bed in another and a man leaning over a wash basin by the wall. He was splashing water onto his face and had his back turned to Arthur, Gaius was saying something that Arthur couldn't hear properly, and then the man turned his face. It was Merlin.

Or a twisted, darker, _older_ version of Merlin. gone was the light humour from his face, gone was the youthful innocence that Arthur had once loved. Merlin looked like he had been through hell and hadn't quite come out of the other side yet. Even from here, Arthur could still see the silvery hue that had claimed his friends once sapphire coloured eyes. Then those sapphire eyes fixed on Arthur through the window and all hell broke loose.

For the next few seconds the only things he registered were a person shaped silver blur, a crashing and splintering of wood and then he was suddenly laying flat on his back with a burning silver hand at his throat. Arthur choked in shock and pain, his throat burned as Merlin bore down on him. There was a terrifying face glaring down at him - but it wasn't Merlin - It couldn't be. But it was. Merlin's eyes were a blaze of silver light - no pupils, just silver. there were blazing tattoo like silver markings that were glowing with the same silver light. But by far was the most scary thing was Merlin's superhuman strength, the Merlin that Arthur had known was as weak and clumsy as a child. There was no hint of that now - just pure blazing, silver fury.

"Mer. .lin." Arthur choked out, his head was pounding, he couldn't breath, he needed air.

"Merlin!" shouted Gaius "Stop!" Merlin didn't even seem to hear him. Arthur's world was spotted with light and he knew he wouldn't survive much more of this. So he tried the last thing he could think of, the last thing he wanted to say to his manservant. "I'm" Pant "Sorry."

Merlin roared in what seemed to be pure agony, he threw himself backwards - away from Arthur and staggered, clutching his head in glowing hands. "No!" he yelled in a rasping voice. "No! I won't! I can't!" Merlin screamed in agony once more and ran in a silver blur into the rain soaked night. In just the blink of an eye, Merlin was gone.

"Sire?" called Gaius as he ran over to the injured prince. "Are you alright?" Arthur ignored the physician and ran out into the street, where he stood in the falling rain, staring around. Merlin was gone. What in the name of Camelot had just happened? Merlin couldn't have just tried to kill him. Merlin couldn't have just _nearly succeeded_ in killing him. Not bumbling, clumsy, idiotic, loyal, caring Merlin. But he had. The Merlin that Arthur had once known and loved was gone.


	11. These tortured souls

**These tortured souls. . .**

Arthur didn't know what to do. He was lost in his own fear. Not fear that he had just nearly been killed - no. it was fear that the whole world had gone crazy. Merlin had just nearly killed him and it hadn't been an accident, the boy hadn't made a mistake or done something clumsy without meaning to - he had actually tried to kill Arthur. It wasn't the fear for his own life that kept Arthur awake that night, it was the look of pure anger and hatred that had claimed his once best friend's face as he had tried to kill him.

It was if Merlin was completely gone, and in his place there was nothing more than a angry, hating, glowing silver, _scary_ monster. Arthur choked on his own laughter. He never thought that he would have ever thought of _Merlin as scary,_ not kind, idiotic Merlin. What had happened? What had changed Merlin into a monster?

Arthur scrubbed a shaking hand over his face, he was sitting in Gaius's chambers as the elderly physician bandaged and salved the prince's bruised and burned throat. It was nearly impossible to talk and the skin felt red raw and sore - Merlin should not have been able to do this to him. In his normal state, the servant probably wouldn't have been able to even make Arthur stagger, let alone knock him to the ground, pin him down and strangle him with only one hand.

Gaius finished wrapping the soft bandages around Arthur's throat and carefully tied off the end, he then busied himself with clearing away his medical supplies. "I think you owe me an explanation Gaius." said Arthur in a hoarse, rasping voice. Gaius did not look up at the prince's words, but carried on his work as he replied.

"I don't think I do sire." Arthur glared up at the physician.

"And why not?"

Gaius looked up in slight surprise and then in a quiet fury. "You foolish boy." Arthur gaped, he wasn't used to being addressed like this by anyone, let alone wise old Gaius.

"Why did you keep this from me?! didn't you think I deserved to know what happened to him?!" shouted Arthur in defiance.

"Gods, Merlin was right - you really are a prat Arthur! What do you think Merlin was doing by keeping away from you?" he erupted in a most un-Gaius like manner. "Merlin was doing what he does best, protecting you!"

Arthur was taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Merlin didn't _want_ to keep away from you, he wants to return, but look what happened. And that was from just seeing you." cried Gaius, gesturing at Arthur's bandaged throat.

"Start explaining, fast." rasped Arthur with a troubled frown on his handsome face.

"Merlin was taken about a year ago, as you know." he began with a sigh. "I don't know exactly what has happened to him, but it was definitely magic, _evil_ and rare magic. That magic was used to turn him into the perfect weapon - a weapon to end _you_ Arthur."

The prince's blue eyes were wide and his mind was reeling. Merlin was like this because of _him?_ Merlin had been turned into a monster so that Arthur could be brought down? Guilt and anger flooded through Arthur like fiery ice.

"Who did this?" the prince's voice was very soft and oh so very deadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And miles away in a small dark cave that still stank of burning flesh, the blonde witch laugh's rang out. She was staring down at the scrying pool with such an intense malevolence that it was practically radiating off her in waves. That fool Arthur Pendragon may not be dead this time, but it was so much more _fun_ to play with her food. Morgause knew that the pain she was causing both Arthur and Merlin now would only make their deaths the sweeter for her when they finally arrived.

Morgause could feel her power flowing through Merlin's bloodstream, through his flesh, she could feel her claws digging into his mind. Causing him pain for every moment he breathed, she casually sent a burning wave of blistering pain crashing through the manservant - punishment for his attempted defiance. He may have been able to fight off her magic once to save Arthur's life but he would not be able to do so once again. _He won't be able to stay away from his prince for long_ thought Morgause smugly as she watched Merlin screaming with agony on the forest floor - somewhere just outside of Camelot. He had tried to save his prince by running away, but he would soon be reunited with him. _I will make sure of that_ thought Morgause as she left the cave to gather her power.


	12. Chapter 12

**Servant of the Silver fire**

Merlin didn't know what to do. He was lost in his own fear. The fear that he had just _so very nearly_ killed Arthur. He sprinted, tireless through the darkened woods. Unlike his old self, Merlin was not encumbered by any stray branches or tripping tree roots, they all turned black and crumbled to dust as he blazed past in a burning silver blur.

This was one of the few advantages of Merlin's new body, it was so much faster and so much stronger than the clumsy old Merlin. But Merlin would have traded all the speed and strength in the world to end the pain, to stop himself from wanting to end the life of his best friend. He would gladly give up his own life just so that he would never have to see the expression of terror, shock and hurt that he had seen on Arthur's face.

Suddenly a wave of searing, fiery agony wiped out everything around him and the next thing he knew, Merlin was laying on his back, writhing in anguish as the cursed magic running through him, began to boil his blood and tear into his burning skin. It was like nothing else that he had ever felt before - Merlin could not control his screams as he felt himself being torn apart from the inside-out.

Then the pain stopped. Or at least it wasn't causing him to spasm uncontrollably on the muddy forest floor anymore. _Lucky me_ thought the boy bitterly as he rolled to stagger to his feet. But a voice replaced the agony, like a little silver fire, burning at the back of his mind. And oh how Merlin wished he could ignore it, but he had no choice. _"Turn around."_ whispered the voice, which sounded suspiciously like Morgause _. "Turn around and go back to Camelot_." It encouraged him with an irresistible pull, Merlin turned to look down the path that he had just run - the path back to Camelot, back to Arthur.

 _No!_ Merlin told the voice fiercely

 _I won't hurt Arthur. Not again._

 _Yes you will, you need to, Merlin , it will stop the pain. Stop it forever._ Merlin tore his gaze away from the path and turned back away from the path leading to the city.

 _No. Leave me alone. I won't do it._ But the persuasive little voice in the back of his mind would not let him be.

 _Turn around, go back and kill Arthur. You'll never feel anymore pain - you'll be free._

No more pain? Merlin couldn't seem to remember a time when there hadn't been any pain. And as to being free, Merlin knew that no matter what happened, he would never be rid of Morgause`s evil magic. _No._ He told the voice savagely.

 _Then we'll do this the hard way._ Merlin felt another wave of pain rush over him, but this one was worse. So much worse. It flooded through him, brought him to his knees and then pinpointed in his head. Merlin felt the invasive magic meet a small golden barrier that was a residue of his old magic trying to protect him, but it wasn't strong enough.

Merlin could only watch in horror out of his own eyes as he got to his feet and began running back towards Camelot. He could only hear the grunts of the two unfortunate guards who tried to get in his way at the gates. They wouldn't survive the blows that the deadly, glowing, soulless form of Merlin dealt them. Merlin hadn't even got a remnant of control left now, he had no control over what was going to happen. Merlin knew exactly where he was going and knocked down anyone who was unlucky enough to get in his path. Gods it was going to happen. Merlin was going to kill Arthur and this time he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Merlin grinned in triumph when he found the prince, but it wasn't a Merlin grin, it wasn't full of cheer and cheekiness - it was inhuman, it was all manic eyes and bared teeth, it was demonic. Merlin looked completely insane.


	13. Chapter 13

**And then all hell broke loose.**

Arthur was striding along the corridor as fast as he could. Camelot was under attack. The first thing Arthur had known, was the crashing coming from just outside the castle gates. There was a small army of sorcerers just outside his castle and he had no idea about how they had got there. What he _did_ know was that the crowd of hostile magic users was spear headed by a blonde haired witch that he knew very well. Morgause.

Most of the guards in Camelot were now in combat with those sorcerers. Even from here the young prince could hear the yells and bangs as the guards went up against the group of angry witches, wizards and even a few mercenaries that Morgause had seemed to have collected. From what he could tell, the battle was fairly evenly matched - the invaders may have magic but the guards of Camelot weren't going to go down without a fight.

Arthur was being escorted to the main hall by his most trusted knights - Leon, Lancelot, Percival and even a bandaged up Gwaine. The prince had already told the drunkard to rest but Gwaine had just laughed and said "Not likely princess." It was then that Arthur heard the crashes from up ahead. The knights all drew their swords and moved into defensive positions around Arthur, who also drew his sword.

And then Merlin rounded the corner. He looked a lot like he had when Arthur had last seen him - blazing with silver fury, utterly merciless and otherwise god damn terrifying. The knights around him all drew in gasps of breath and he distinctly heard Gwaine mutter a curse under his breath. Merlin looked directly at Arthur for a moment, a slow smile sliding across his face. But it wasn't really a smile, it was really more of a manic, sadistic, _insane_ leer. All bared teeth and spittle rolling down his chin. Arthur was nearly paralyzed with fear.

Then Merlin charged. He ran straight into Leon, knocking him off his feet and went barreling into Percival. Now despite his size, Percival was really a kind man, so when the possessed form of Merlin ran towards him, Percival made a near fatal mistake - he underestimated him. That mistake caused Merlin's glowing silver fist to come into contact with the man's jaw. Percival stumbled back and turned back - hoping to reason with the manservant, it was only Lancelot pulling him out of the way that stopped Merlin from taking off the knight's head.

Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Arthur faced off with the silver monster that had once been Merlin. "Merlin!" cried Lancelot. "Calm down, its us." The knight looked bewildered at his friend, what had happened to him?

"Yeah, Merlin its alright! You can quit glowing anytime soon mate!" Gwaine chimed in. Merlin charged once more, knocking Percival to the ground with a flying kick - he didn't get back up again.

Merlin ran at them again with an inhuman roar, Lancelot realized that he would have to defend himself and brought up his sword to block the shattering blow that Merlin aimed at him. Arthur gaped as Merlin's hand was cut open by the force that hit Lancelot's blade, a finger dropped to the stone flagged floor. But instead of yelling in agony, Merlin dealt a bone breaking blow to Lancelot that threw him into the wall. Gwaine stared in horror at Merlin as he advanced on him. Within a moment, the only two left standing were Arthur and the manically glowing form of Merlin.

Arthur brought up his sword, which shook in his trembling hand, it was only for show however, for one thing, he had just seen Merlin take down four armed knights single-handedly. And for another - Arthur did not want to hurt Merlin. He was going to die

"Merlin?" The boy stalked towards him, Arthur began walking backwards, sword still in guard position. Merlin was toying with him. "Merlin can you hear me? Are you still in there?" Merlin did not falter, instead he opened his mouth and a voice that was not his own, but horribly also _was_ said

"Merlin's still here. I am Merlin and he is me. We're one and the same now." Arthur stumbled a little but quickly regained his footing and continued his retreat.

"The Merlin I know doesn't want me dead. The Merlin I know would rather die than hurt me."

Merlin casually stepped forward and flicked Arthur to the ground with one powerful flip. _Man that hurt!_ thought Arthur dazedly. "Don't be so sure of that Arthur." Merlin sent a kick into the prince's side that Arthur was sure broke at least one rib, he groaned in pain.

"The Merlin you _thought_ you knew has secrets, secrets that wouldn't make a precious little prince like you very happy at all." goaded the not-Merlin, sending another kick into Arthur's stomach, he curled up in pain, tears streaming from his eyes. "But enough of this, I've got a job to finish." The leer on Merlin's pale features made Arthur feel a shiver down his spine. The boy-monster picked up a fallen sword and advanced on him.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." A flash of pain flickered across Merlin's face, just for a second, but that encouraged Arthur to continue. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be like this, you wouldn't have suffered, you wouldn't be forced to do this. And for that I'm sorry." Merlin took another step towards Arthur, but then there it was again, that flicker of pain and sadness.

"Stop it." he muttered, frowning down at Arthur, he raised the sword above him.

"You're a good person, Merlin. I know that you don't want to do this." Merlin's face scrunched up in pain, his glowing silver eyes flickered slightly.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. Arthur pushed himself to his feet with gritted teeth, sweating badly.

"Fight it Merlin!" he shouted in the boy's face.

" **STOP IT! It** _ **hurts**_ _!"_ Merlin was screaming now, silver fire was incinerating the very clothes off his back. Arthur gasped in shock and pity as he saw the silver brands that had been burned into the boy's flesh.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I know it hurts, but you need to fight it." Arthur could feel the heat emanating off Merlin at this distance - it seared his flesh just being near him, he couldn't imagine how Merlin must be feeling. The silver fire burned him as he stepped forward to embrace his friend but he held fast. It was then that Merlin pressed the sword into Arthur's stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**And then my world shattered around me . . .**

Merlin stared out of his own eyes in utter blank horror. He had just stabbed Arthur, he had just _killed_ Arthur. Merlin wanted to scream, to run away, to fight, to _kill himself_. End it all for what he had just done. But he couldn't. He was a prisoner in his own body, trapped as he watched the prince slump to the bloody floor.

What had he done? _What had he done?_ Merlin was tearing apart on the inside, he was being consumed by grief but on the outside there was no sign that he was even human. But that grief turned to rage and that rage consumed everything - all barriers within his mind, all control. Merlin came back to life with a roar of pain. He could feel his own body once more, feel the pain that was running through him, he could feel his severed finger. The pain was blinding but it was _good_ , it felt so good to _feel_.

"Well look what's happened here." purred a voice from behind him, Merlin didn't have to turn to know that it was Morgause. "The prince is _dead_! And oh look who's got blood all over his hands. If it isn't his little servant _Merlin_?" Morgause was walking up behind him, but still he did not turn, he was shaking with agony and anger. "Maybe we should put his head on a spike hmm? As an example to what happens when they mess with _me_?"

Morgause clasped a hand on Merlin's shoulder and lent up to whisper in his ear. "Care to do the honours Merlin?"

It was at this that Merlin turned and clasped a burning silver hand at Morgause`s throat. Her brown eyes widened in shock which quickly turned to fear and panic. "Stop! I command you!" Merlin could feel her magic clawing at his mind, begging him to stop but his rage burned it away like morning mist in the glare of the sun.

"You're heartless, evil and you don't deserve to live. Goodbye Morgause." And Merlin closed his hand, crushing the witch's throat in his fingers, she gasped and gurgled blood that dripped down her chin. Then she dropped to the floor, deadly beautiful even in death.

He stood there, shaking with the blood of both Morgause and Arthur covering his hands and chest. That was when he heard the groan come from behind him. Merlin whirled around, staring around the body littered corridor, searching for the source of the noise. And then he saw Arthur's body move, it was just a twitch, a jerk of the foot, but it was enough. Arthur wasn't dead. Not yet anyway.

He rushed over to the prince, quickly kneeling by his side - the sight of so much blood covering his chest was making Merlin feel dizzy with fear. Merlin stared down at Arthur's deathly pale face, his eyes were closed but Merlin could see his eyes roving underneath the eyelids. A year ago, Merlin would have simply muttered a spell to staunch the bleeding and heal the wound, but now he only had control of the strange silver violent magic. But still Merlin tried - more force of habit than anything. " _Curar a ferida. non morrer agora. vivir e ser forte. en nome da vella relixión ea chamada i. salvar a vida dun dos seus."_

And to his utter amazement - it worked. A strong silver-gold light flashed in Merlin's eyes and Arthur jolted up with a yell. He began to jerk on the floor as his chest began to stitch itself back together. Merlin held down the prince's arms as he began to convulse, Arthur's sky blue eyes flew open suddenly and he went still once more. "Ow." muttered Arthur, panting on the stone floor. Merlin felt a lance of pain slice through his head. Merlin has just saved the prince's life by calling directly to the very fabric of the old religion. There was going to be a price to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur hurt. He could feel his broken ribs making themselves known and he could feel the huge stab wound in his chest. But neither of these injuries hurt anywhere near as much as they should have, Arthur noticed hazily. He was lying on the cold stone floor of the corridor in which he was pretty sure that he died in. there had been a white light and everything . . . Although, now that he came to think of it. That light had been more blazing silver. . . That sounded familiar . . . Merlin! The prince's eyes flew open and he jerked upright, painfully fast. He glanced around, searching for the silver bonfire that Merlin had been just before he stabbed him. Arthur's pain filled eyes took in the prone forms of Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and . . . Merlin. . . Who wasn't breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

**King and Lionheart**

Merlin lay on the bloody stoned floor, unmoving, pale, still, he was covered in blood - not his own - Arthur's. The prince cautiously crawled over to his manservant, he was cautious because the last time he had underestimated the boy, he had ended up his a gaping stab wound in his chest and he had died. Arthur was sure now that he should definitely be dead right now, but he couldn't think as to what had happened. The last thing that Arthur had remembered was the cold metal of a sword burying itself in his chest. He knew that he should be dead right now - not very much alive and able to move around with not that much pain.

Arthur reached Merlin who still hadn't moved, all around were the still forms of the knights but Arthur could see that they were all alive and probably just unconscious from the rise and fall of their chests. Arthur's hand found something wet and slippery on the floor that he recoiled at - it was a large pool of fresh blood. He glanced worriedly at Merlin but the boy didn't seem to be bleeding that much anymore - even from his severed finger wound. It was then that he saw Morgause lying a foot or so away from him, quite clearly dead. And by the state of her throat, it seemed that it had been Merlin that had killed her. _This day just kept on getting weirder and weirder. . ._

Arthur drew his eyes away from the dead witch with a slight sense of relief - that was one less thing to worry about he supposed, and fixed them on Merlin. The markings on Merlin's skin were painfully visible from this distance, the silver that was now dull and apparently lifeless looked to have been branded into the boy's flesh. Arthur bit back a sob as he imagined the immense pain that the boy had been forced through - and all to kill Arthur. Merlin really was brave - Merlin was truly a Lionheart.

Merlin's usually pale features were now deathly chalk white and had an unnatural waxy look to them - with the colour of his skin and lack of breathing, Merlin looked dead. Arthur moved close enough to grasp the boy's skinny, scarred wrist and with a thrill of joy found that there was a weak pulse underneath the waxy skin. Merlin was not yet dead, but Arthur knew that he would need help. So he yelled with all his strength "Help! Gaius! ANYBODY HELP!"

"Quiet down princess, I can hear you from here!" Arthur looked up to see a rather dishevelled Gwaine grinning weakly down at him. "Need some help getting him up?" he asked, face turning sombre as he looked to Merlin. Arthur simply nodded and helped Gwaine as they both hooked one of the boy's arms around their shoulders, and began to carry him down the corridor.

When Gaius turned to see who had just slammed his door open, he wasn't much surprised to see that it was Gwaine and Arthur, but he was very much surprised to see who was draped in-between them. He didn't ask any questions however, he just cleared the potions and scrolls off the table and gestured for them to put Merlin on it. Arthur staggered back once Merlin was off his shoulders, looking very pained and a bit pale, he collapsed into a chair. "Sire? What happened?" Gaius looked concerned at the prince who just shook his head and muttered. "Nothing I can't handle . . . Just a minor stabbing and a broken rib or two." _Gods I'm starting to sound like Merlin . . ._ thought Arthur dazedly.

"Take this Arthur and tell me exactly what happened." Gaius said sternly and handed Arthur a small bottle with a suspicious looking greenish yellow liquid in it. The prince chugged it down, grimaced at the revolting taste and said. "Merlin attacked us, took down Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Lancelot, they didn't stand a chance." Gwaine harrumphed at this. "He then starting talking to me. . . I tried to get through to him . . . And then he stabbed me." Arthur swallowed convulsively and blinked back tears. "I don't know what happened then but . . . Then I woke up and Merlin was unconscious - I thought he was dead and he had killed Morgause."

A look of sudden understanding dawned on Gaius's lined face which quickly turned to a look of horror and he whispered. "Oh, you foolish boy." Arthur gaped again

"What did I-"

"Not you this time." snapped Gaius, still staring down at his pale ward.

"What did _Merlin_ do wrong?" Arthur asked, nonplussed.

"Messed with forces that he shouldn't have." replied Gaius enigmatically.

"Well what can we do to help him then?"

"There is nothing I can do for his . . . Markings but I can help his mind and body heal but at a cost."

"What cost?"

"Magic."

"What do you mean Gaius?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"I mean that the only way he will wake is if magic is used - strong magic - the very magic that was used to enchant him in the first place."

Arthur rubbed his aching temple with his thumb and forefinger, he felt a headache coming on. "But Morgause is dead, she was the one who did this wasn't she?" Another look of conflict passed over the old physicians face. "What is it Gaius?" asked Gwaine, suddenly entering the conversation - Arthur had nearly forgotten his presence.

"Morgause was not the only enchantress."

"You know of another who could help him?"

"Yes . . . But I don't think you'll like-"

"I don't like the idea of Merlin dying either. Now who are you talking about?" interrupted Arthur with a fierce expression on his sweaty features.

"He's talking about me Arthur."

Gaius, Gwaine and Arthur all spun at the same moment, to see . . . Morgana standing in the doorway, looking very pale and very scared. "I will help save him. This is all my fault."


End file.
